Sinful Tears
by SavvySiberian
Summary: Ran doesn’t want to live in a world without his sister, so what will he do when she finally dies. (AyaxKen)
1. Default Chapter

Sinful Tears

Authors Note's: This story is Aya x Ken, and probably a little Nagi x Omi. *blinks* I dunno where this came from… It just randomly popped into my head while lying in bed. *Shrugs* And I actually have a plot for it! Ha! 

Ken sighed softly as he gazed out the window, he was feeling depressed, which wasn't to big a surprise to him. It was a dark and rainy day, thunder and lightening roared outside the flower shop every once and a while making the assassin jump. The rain often made him depressed, and it was no different this time, and the weather man had predicted rain for the rest of the week. He wiped down the window for the millionth time trying to get the steam off, but to no avail. He sighed again giving up on his task, the soccer player than puffed out some hot air back onto the window, and instead of cleaning it like he had been instructed to he started writing little useless messages. Yoji stared at the younger assassins trying to figure out which was sadder. The youngest one looking at his watch every 2 seconds or the clumsy one writing messages on the window. 

"You need to get out more Kenken." Yoji stated deciding it was the clumsy one. Omi looked down at his watch again which only aggravated Yoji; he had been doing that all day, so much so that even Ken had noticed. "Well guys I'm off." Omi finally stated taking off his apron. Yoji raised an eyebrow in question wondering where the younger boy was off to. Omi usually didn't leave the flower shop tell his shift was over and he had clean up duty today. 

"Don't you have to close up here?" Yoji questioned not wanting to get stuck with the dirty work. He hated closing up, well actually he hated working period, but he hated cleaning up the most. 

"Well since you didn't get up for half your shift and I had to cover for you I figured you could finish up for me." Omi replied happily as Yoji began to protest, 

"But I have a date myself kiddo that's not fair, besides we have a mission this week you can't stay up all night." 

"Your one to talk." Omi stated rolling his eyes at the older assassin. 

"You owe him more than one night." Ken stated laughing in amusement as the youngest Weiss member ran out the door before the others could stop him. Yoji sighed looking around the room than back to Ken. "Don't even think about leaving me to do the rest of the work. I'll tell Aya and than he'll Shi-ne your ass." Ken replied grinning at Yoji while he swept the floor. 

"Ugh it's not fair he favors you!! Just because you're sleeping with him!" Yoji huffed resuming wiping off the counters. 

"Shut up Yoji!" Ken exclaimed as he tried to hide his blush. 

"Ken that's a good thing, you have him wrapped around your finger." Yoji replied with a laugh. "Where do you think he's off to anyways?" Ken blinked stupidly trying to figure out what the elder was talking about. 

"Who Aya? I think he's visiting his sister." Ken questioned scratching his head. 

"Sometimes I wonder how you got this far in life." Yoji sighed pushing his sunglasses onto his head. 

"Ugh." 

"No I meant Omi, he has been waiting to go out all day." Yoji explained, "Do you think he's got a girlfriend? Or perhaps even a boyfriend?" 

"Or maybe he was just looking forward to going out and having a good time." Ken stated blankly rolling his eyes at the older Weiss member. "Whenever someone goes out you automatically assume they are having sex. Not everyone only thinks of sex Yoji." 

"Your no fun Kenken. Besides I was right with you and Aya wasn't I?" Yoji replied getting the younger boy to blush again. 

"Well even if he is going out with someone it's none of your business." Ken answered willing his blush away; he knew Yoji was only baiting him, so he refused to take it. 

"No fun at all." Yoji sighed shaking his head. 

"Can we just finish up so we can get on with our lives?" Ken stated placing his hands on his hips and blowing a piece of chocolate hair out of his face. 

"What?! You have a date tonight to? Dam everyone's getting some but me." Ken sighed in aggravation. 

"Didn't you just say you had a date?" Ken asked deciding not to voice his complaints Yoji would always be Yoji, and he suppose they wouldn't want it any other way. 

"Nah I just plan to go clubbing, but don't worry I'm sure I will find someone to help out with my problem." Yoji answered.

"I don't think anyone can help you with your problems." Ken muttered under his breathe. 

"What was that?" The oldest assassin asked. 

"Nevermind the sooner we get this done the sooner you can go find someone to have sex with you." Ken replied making Yoji laughed. 

"Alright alright have it your way we will get this done." Yoji answered sparing the soccer player anymore aggravation, besides the oldest assassin really did want to get the flower shop closed as soon as possible. 

Meanwhile at the hospital the leader of Weiss sat silently by his sister's bed. She had finally awakened from her coma, which he had been thoroughly thrilled about. For once life had seemed to be going up for a while, his sister had awakened and he had found love, but he should have known it wouldn't last. Fate had a cruel sense of humor he had learned that at a young age. Not to long after Aya had awaken she had relapsed, apparently her immune system wasn't strong enough and there was some complication that the doctors hadn't seen. Aya was awake somewhat now but it wouldn't be for long, the doctors had told him this would probably be the last time he talked to her. His sister was dying and there was nothing he could do, he hated feeling helpless it was the worst feeling in the world. . 

"Oh Aya, you can't leave me." Ran stated taking one of her hands. The last thing in the world he wanted was his sister to leave him; he didn't know what he would do without her. If she finally died, what would be left for him? 

"Ran." Aya stated her eyes opening a bit; she lifted her hand slowly towards her brother's cheek. A tear slid down from Ran's violet eye as Aya wiped it gently away. "Don't cry brother, please you've wasted so much of your time on me." Aya stated bringing her brothers hand close to her heart. 

"I haven't wasted any time." Ran replied squeezing his sister's hand softly. 

"This was meant to be." 

"No it wasn't, it's not fair and I won't allow it!" 

"Some things just can't be helped. Ran I want you to go on please, you've found someone who truly loves you, and you know that isn't easy to find. I want you to be happy; don't shut your heart anymore. If not for yourself than for me, it is my last wish. Promise me; please promise me you will stop shutting people out making yourself miserable. Despite what you think you don't deserve that, because none of this is your fault. Please go on for me.." Aya whispered holding back her own tears. She didn't want to leave her brother in fear he would do something stupid, but she knew she had no choice. Her time was becoming short and she wanted to make him promise he would be ok. 

Ran sighed running his hands through his sister's hair; he didn't know how he would keep that promise. At least for the time she had been in a coma there was always that little hope inside of him that the next time he visited she would be awake. There would be no little hope after this; she would be gone from his life forever, just like everyone else in his family. 

"Please." Aya urged on rubbing her hand softly along his pale skin. 

"I promise." Ran whispered out barely audible kissing the hand that held his.

"I love you forever." Aya stated smiling before she closed her eyes. 

"I love you to." Ran replied as the beeping of the machines around him slowed down until it was one continued noise. Tears that hadn't been shed before ran down his cheeks. The rain struck the ground hard crying for his lost, and crying for the future events that would soon occur. 

TBC

Yes yes I know Aya woke up and was fine at the end of the series but in order for my story to work she had to die. I know I'm mean lol anyways hope you enjoyed! ^ ^! Tell next time!!!

~~Siberian~~


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: *Blinks* I truly did plan on writing this chapter a lot earlier… in fact I did but my hard drive lost it *pouts* and then things just keep getting in the way! Writers block! Homework! Friends! LOL even Weiss itself! Since I managed to get my hands on the second episode of Gluhen! Which wasn't as bad as I thought it would be with the new animation! But Ken Yoji and Omi didn't appear in it at all ~ ~!... ok ok now I've gotten off track… well anyways I think this chapt ended up better then the one I wrote before…

**And many thanks to the reviewers of course!!! **

**Atsureki: *giggles* I know cliffhangers are evil! LOL but if I recall correctly you've left me quite frustrated more then once with your own cliffhangers!! ****Kyri: *huggles ran as well* I know I'm so mean! Ken certainly will have his hands full! ****LittleIsa: I know it was cruel of me to just kill Aya-chan off without even getting out of the hospital!!! What can I say it needed to be done ****Cece: Heh maybe not as soon as you would have liked, but hey what can I say! LOL ****: ): Yes as I've stated I'm evil in the ways of cliffhangers! Bad me!!! ****Fei: Thanks!! I tried to set it up well although I'm not sure I did such a hot job but oh well! And hopefully Ken can make Aya all better ~ ~… you would think I would know… lol! ****Lorien: Impending angst is my middle name!... well maybe not… but you get the point! ****Lorelei: Shameful pieces my ass pffft! Your stories have much more plotyness then mine!... but anyways yes I love Aya angst as well!! ****Star of Heaven: Yes I know sadness!!! *sobs* but thankies!.... now onto the story! Hope you enjoy and thanks again!**

Ken paced the living room back and forth, pausing every once in a while to sigh deeply. He was nervous and edgy that much could be evident to a blind man. Yoji groaned in frustration, he cared for ken he truly did, but at the moment he wanted to break the boy's legs so that he could watch TV in peace! 

"Ken!" Yoji exclaimed as he passed infront of the television set for the millionth time. All Yoji had wanted to do was watch the swim suite competition in peace, which Ken was making rather difficult to do. The brunette stopped abruptly at Yoji's voice blinking stupidly at the older man. "Sit!" Yoji commanded when Ken made no move to reframe from blocking his vision of the screen. 

Ken plopped down on the couch next to Yoji sighing dramatically to add effect. He ran his hand through chocolate brown hair nervously moving his gaze towards the door. Ken grabbed a napkin unconsciously and started twisting it around in his lap. Little tiny pieces of the napkin started to accumulate on Ken's lap. Yoji eyed the younger boy resisting the urge to pull out his hair in frustration. Scratch that, his hair was too good to mistreat, pull out the hair of the one causing the agitation. 

"Ken your making a mess…" Yoji stated stopping him from breaking any more pieces onto the floor. He wasn't the neat freak Aya was, that was for sure, he certainly wasn't that uptight. Still he didn't see the need to make messes for no reason, especially when he would most likely get blame for the mess himself. Whenever there was something wrong he seemed to be the center of the blame, granted ninety nine percent of the time he had caused the problem, but still he DID live with three other guys, they could give him some credit once and a while, he grumbled to himself. 

"Sorry Yoji." Ken mumbled breaking off the other's train of thought. The brunette obviously hadn't even realized what he had been doing and no doubt hadn't comprehended he had been annoying the older man. Ken turned his gaze towards the window staring off into oblivion, the rain was pouring heavily outside, it had been for quite sometime now, thunder and lightening illuminated the sky causing a brilliant light show. 

Yoji sighed again as the television screen flickered, apparently the storm was causing slight difficulties in the cable. He supposed he should shut the appliance off so it wouldn't explode, that's all he needed, to blow a nice paycheck on a new TV. That and the brunette next to him was obviously in distress, and the oldest Weiss member wouldn't get any peace unless he tried to council the other. Reaching for the clicker he turned off the TV turning slightly towards Ken. The program would be repeated anyways and if he was lucky he might be able to catch the end. 

"Alright tell Uncle Yoji what's wrong Kenken." Yoji stated catching the younger boy's attention by surprise. 

"What do you mean?" Ken questioned dumbly trying to smile. He honestly hadn't meant to bother Yoji; he hated putting his problems on someone else's shoulders, because frankly they all had enough problems to deal with themselves. He hadn't thought he had been that obvious about his troubled thoughts, but for Yoji to shut off a highly viewed 'babe fest' then he must have broadcasted his depression pretty loudly. 

"Don't play stupid with me Hidaka you've been moping around practically all day? Now you're going to spit it out before I end up killing one of us." Yoji replied rolling his eyes, honestly did the soccer player think he was so naïve as not to see that something was bothering the other? 

"Such sensitivity Yo-tan you might give someone the wrong idea." Ken answered jokingly making the other laughed slightly. 

"If you don't say anything then we will be fine, or will I be forced to silence you?" Yoji answered playing along. "Alright so what is it?" He asked again turning serious not wanting to get off topic. The soccer player had a way of getting you off topic so that you forgot what you were going to talk about; honestly it got really frustrating at times. 

"I really don't know what's wrong…" Ken started blowing an annoying strand of hair out of his face. The piece was stubborn though and almost as soon as he blew it, it replaced itself back in the same spot. Ken rolled his eyes slightly then continued on, "It's just a gut feeling I guess that something bad has happened… and with Aya out this whole time… I can't help but worry." Ken tried to explain thinking he did a poor job of it. 

"I wouldn't worry too much Ken, after all if something did go wrong Aya's an assassin he can take care of himself." Yoji answered understanding the younger's worrying. The leader of Weiss hadn't so much as called since the storm had hit, and that would make any lover at least slightly nervous. 

"I know… I just wish he'd call or something." Ken replied as Yoji nodded to his comment. 

"Why don't you go upstairs and get some rest Kenken. It's been a long day and staying down here will only prolong the waiting." Yoji stated ruffling Ken's hair a bit. Ken scowled at him trying to smooth the messy brown locks back. 

"My hair does not need your assistance." He stated firmly in mock annoyance. 

"Ah but I could do wonders with it." Yoji answered coolly smirking at the other. Ken resisted the urge to snort at the older man; the soccer player got up and stretched out a bit. He yawned tiredly; despite wanting to stay up and wait for the icy leader he was extremely exhausted. It had indeed been a long busy day at the flower shop, which had certainly tired him out. 

"I guess I will take your advice, but only because I am really worn-out, goodnight Yoji." Ken stated as he headed for the stairs. 

"Goodnight Kenken!" Yoji replied as Ken departed the room. 

Aya hadn't cried when his sister had first been hit on that dreaded night that had changed his world so immensely. Who could have thought one event, one tiny, yet so completely important event could change someone's life forever. Aya had refused to cry then, he had had his revenge to go after, crying would be a waste of time with his sister clinging onto life in a hospital bed. It was a waste of time then and there was no exception now. So when wet droplets formed in the corner of his eyes and spilled over onto his cheeks he had been needless to say shocked. 

He rubbed at his eyes almost roughly trying to get rid of every last trace of the offending droplets. Aya raced down the hallways of the hospital no longer being able to stand the immaculate corridors. After his sister had finally gone he had stayed by her side for hours in hope that perhaps a miracle would occur, foolish indeed. He couldn't believe he had allowed himself to hope again, he had slipped allowing himself emotions. That had been Ran's downfall, feeling too much, loving too much, he had thought he had learned his lesson becoming Aya, but apparently he hadn't. 

"Once a fool always a fool." He muttered harshly bursting out of the hospital doors. The rain stun against his cooling skin, but he welcomed the slight pain, infact wished for it to increase. With the rain washing over his body he could almost forget that this was his own fault, if he hadn't set himself up to believe everything would be ok, then he was certain he wouldn't be so crushed. 

Aya didn't bother getting into his car welcoming a long walk in hopes to clear his head. He had no idea where he was going, all he knew was that he couldn't go back home. It would only remind him that while he had almost found happiness his sister was dead. If anyone deserved happiness it had been his sister, so why then had she been taken away, why couldn't he have gone instead? She deserved to live so much more then he did, she was innocent, pure, untainted by blood. He murdered people for a living despite supposedly giving out justice the fact was he killed others. He didn't deserve to outlive her in anyway.

The red head was brought out of his thoughts as he realized just where his legs had brought him. He cursed not believing he had unconsciously walked home. All the lights were off which was a good sign, he defiantly didn't want to deal with any of his teammates at the moment. He supposed this would be as good a time to sneak in as any; otherwise he might not get such an opportunity. He needed to get inside and figure out how to replace his cold mask without cracks if he was going to survive this ordeal. 

Aya carefully opened the door making sure not to let the object creak. He silently walked through the downstairs reaching the stairs without mishap. 

"You should have called, Ken was worried." A voice stated groggily from the couch making Aya jump slightly. He cursed under his breathe wondering how he couldn't have noticed the soft glow of the television set. The oldest assassin was layed sprawled out on the couch lazily flipping through channels. He held back a yawn, blinking his eyes slightly to try and wake himself up. The assassin had most likely been asleep and had only woken up when the other had walked into the house. After all Yoji was an assassin as well and if he didn't notice other presences even in sleep it could someday mean death. Aya didn't even pause long enough to give the other an answer; he quickly walked up the stairs ignoring the older assassin. 

Aya passed quickly by Omi's room where he could hear the soft tapping of keys. He then passed the brunette's room, thankful that the lights where out and there was soft breathing coming from within. Aya went to his own room and quickly closed the door behind him letting out the breathe he had been holding. Although he hadn't managed to make it through the house without encounters he was extremely glad he hadn't actually had to make conversation. Aya glanced around his room surveying the living space with an intense gaze. He kept seeing images of his sister throughout the room, her smiling face, her happy laughter, every good moment they had had together, then it turned dark, to her being slaughtered by Takatori. He rubbed at his eyes trying to get the images out but to no avail. He growled angrily gripping his hands into fists so tightly that he drew blood. When not even the pain was able to subside the images he burst out into violence. His fist slammed into the heavy bookcase at the right side of his room, knocking over every book. He grabbed one throwing it at the window succeeding in breaking the glass where an image of Takatori running over Aya was. He upturned the dresser with almost inhuman strength throwing it across the room breaking the bed. He continued breaking anything and everything in sight not even noticing the soft creak of the door opening. 

"Aya…" Ken whispered softly gazing at the mess that the red head was making of the room. The older assassin apparently hadn't noticed his entrance since he kept going. "Aya stop it!" Ken exclaimed seeing that the more Aya destroyed the more he hurt himself. There was already a large amount of blood running from his fists. Not even Ken's yell seem to reach the crazed assassin. 

When the other made no indication that he intended to stop Ken reached out and grabbed the red head's arm trying to restrain him. An angry amethysts glare was brought down upon him, Ken had infact never seen those eyes so filled with harsh coldness, he gasped slightly from shock of seeing those once loving caring gems turned upon him with such hatred. The older assassin made a move to punch the other aiming for his right shoulder, Ken luckily was able to block it, which only seemed to make the other more angered. Aya had lost it somehow that much Ken could decipher, the emotions in his eyes were so conflicting signifying a battle within. Ken did his best to block the approaching punches and on a normal basis he and Aya were pretty much evenly matched. But this certainly wasn't a normal instance, Aya's crazed emotions seemed to give him more power and speed, add in the fact that Ken was still extremely tired, it was a wonder Ken lasted as long as he did. 

It wasn't long before Aya was able to take advantage of an opening pushing the younger assassin against the wall roughly and snapping his wrist. Ken resisted the urge to scream not wanting to alert the other members of the house; he knew they wouldn't look upon this situation the same as himself. He closed his eyes tightly biting on his lip to keep from shouting; he was biting down so hard that the bitter sensation of blood was evident. Ken slid down into a sitting position on the ground cradling his wrist to his chest. Suddenly wherever Aya's sanity had seemed to run off to, it returned just as quickly. He stared at the soccer player, the one person he had left that he cared about, on the floor bruises forming in several places, bruises caused by him. Aya made a cry of alarm almost a whimper sliding next to the brunette again letting tears cloud his eyes. 

"Ran." Ken whispered softly enfolding the other into his arms. Aya buried his face into the muscular chest of the soccer player letting tears soak the sun kissed skin. Ken ran his uninjured hand along Aya's, his fingertips tracing soothing patterns against the pale skin. They moved up slowly to entangle in his silky red hair, brushing it back softly. 

"Oh…. God Ken… I'm…so…. Sorry…. please I'm….. sorry" Aya's voice was slightly muffled but Ken still could make out the words. 

"Shhh its ok… everything's going to be fine… I love you…." Ken replied in a gentle soothing tone trying to hush the other's cries. Ken placed soft tender kisses along his brow. He ignored the throbbing of his useless wrist for the moment knowing this was more important. It wasn't tell long into the night that Aya had finally tired himself out enough to fall asleep, and Ken hadn't dare move them onto the bed in fear of disturbing the other. So the rest of the night was spent rather uncomfortable for Ken as he tried to figure out what could have happened to break his lover so completely. 

~~Siberian~~

More notes: 

You may notice I kind of flip between calling Aya aya and calling him Ran. Let me just say that even though the Weiss boys know about aya-chan I am still having them call him Aya mostly. The only one who calls him Ran is his sister and Ken with being intimate. 

Thanks again for reading! I've been agonizing over this chapter for a while now… I dunno they seem to out of character for me… but oh well! Tell next time! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes:** Well this took a lot longer then I planned. It actually came out a lot different then I was first intending, well hopefully it came out better! Lol I haven't decided yet…. Anyways sorry about the wait but life as always has been really busy. 

**Warnings:** Ok I just wanted to warn everyone that I had originally rated this as pg13… and at the beginning I had no intention of putting limes or lemons (sexual scenes) and what not in this story. But after some long debating with myself I decided to write one in this chapter. And there might be more to come… so this chapter is **_rated R_**! and I will most likely change the rating of the whole story but I just don't have time right now. So you have all been warned. 

And as always thanks to the reviewers!!! Hope you all enjoy this chapt ^ ^! 

Rays of sunlight leaked through the slightly closed blinds of the redheaded leader's room. The sleeping brunette groaned softly as he was aroused from slumber. He tried rolling over on the offending hard surface that his back was painfully pressed against, but an acute pain shot up through his wrist stopping the movement. A heavy warmth on top of his chest also reframed the motion. Ken opened his eyes slightly squinting against the harsh light from the window. After blinking a few times in confusion his eyes finally adjusted to the annoying light. The brunette found himself on the ground in the middle of a room, which looked like a hurricane had burst through it. The weight against his chest happened to be his silent lover resting peacefully on top of him. 

Memories from the night before fluttered through his mind and he sighed heavily slamming his head back on the ground. He grimaced in pain not meaning to put his head back as hard as he did. Aya stirred at the noise opening his own eyes and waiting for them to adjust to the light. He glanced around his room disgusted at the mess, until the memories from the night before were recalled. The older assassin grunted lifting himself up off the ground. Neither broke the silence the redhead standing in the middle of the mess while the brunette looked on from his spot on the floor. Finally Aya bent down slightly and reached for Ken's hand to pull the younger man up off the ground. A searing pain shot through the younger man as the elder grabbed his hand. 

"No koi." Ken whimpered quickly pulling it away and cradling it back against his chest. Aya glanced on in confusion for a few minutes tell the sick crunch of bones snapping from the night before caught up to him. He finally took in the bruises that had formed over his lover's body during the night, and a sharp pain of guilt flashed through the redhead. "Its not your fault, don't worry about it, its only twisted or something, it'll be fine after I get some ice on it. Though what I am worried about is what got you so upset?" Ken assured already knowing what was going through his lover's head. Aya frowned slightly at his lover's lack of concern for his own injury; he had seen enough broken bones to know that the awkward shape the man's wrist was in would certainly not be fixed with a simple piece of ice. 

"Ken you need to see a doctor it's broken." Aya stated firmly the guilt still sweeping over him. He knew how much his lover hated doctors and hospitals and he was the reason the brunette would have to go. Ken's eyes got wide as the older man carefully picked him off the ground. 

"Don't make me go! You can fix it perfectly." Ken pouted giving Aya even bigger puppy eyes. Aya frowned again seriously doubting he could do something by himself, he sighed lightly placing ken on the bed. "Seriously though Aya… what happened… I mean it was obvious you were upset… or else none of this would have even occurred." Ken stated gesturing to the room. Aya's features darkened as he was reminded of the events that lead up to his outburst. 

"Not now." He stated harshly walking towards the door. 

"Aya don't do that!" Ken yelled jumping off the bed. Aya stopped abruptly surprised at the younger assassin's outburst. "Don't block me out! God Aya we've spent so much time trying to get this far! And I'm not just gonna let you up and throw everything away!... please Aya… don't do this to me…" Ken broke off tears welling up in his eyes. It had taken a long time for the redhead to accept to being loved again, and even a longer time for the brunette to get inside the others head, he didn't want to lose the closeness that they had only just got. 

Aya's eyes softened slightly glancing over to his lover, he brushed his fingers lightly against the others cheek. 

"First we fix this." Aya stated firmly gesturing to Ken's broken wrist. He pulled Ken closer to him enfolding the younger man into a hug. Ken sighed softly burying his head in the older man's chest, he knew he wouldn't get anything out of the other if he didn't comply with his request, so there was really no other choice. 

"Alright… fine." Ken muttered as Aya carefully lead them downstairs, he made sure this time not to tug or bump the injured wrist. They entered into the kitchen to find the other two members of Weiss occupied with their own devices. Ken raised his eyebrows glancing towards the clock then to the eldest assassin. Yoji was leaned over the table in front of a cup of coffee, eyes closing drowsily, and Ken could have sworn he saw some drool. 

"Don't ruin a perfectly good cup of coffee." Ken joked hitting Yoji lightly on the head with his good hand. "Isn't it a bit early for you to be out of hibernation?" Ken questioned wondering why Yoji had decided to grace them with his presence at such an early hour in the morning. Granted it was almost eight, but that was early enough for the wire wielding assassin, because quite frankly Yoji was definitely not a morning person. 

"You want to know why I'm up at this ungodly hour… well I'll tell you… It's because I barely got any sleep last night… and you wanna know whose fault that is?" Yoji grunted glaring at the two offending assassins. "Well I'll tell you, it seems two of the people living here had just a littttle to much fun last night, and you guys certainly didn't help my beauty sleep!" Yoji continued without giving the other two a chance to intervene if they had even wanted to. 

"You guys were rather loud last night. I almost thought someone was attacking, until I recognized Ken-kun's voice coming from Aya's room." Omi snickered behind his cup of orange juice. Unlike the oldest assassin the noise didn't seem to bother his sleeping patterns, or else his never ending supply of energy was just that, never ending. Ken blushed slightly when he realized what the other two thought they had been doing to cause all the noise. 

"Oh your one to talk!" Ken replied hotly pointing towards Yoji, before he could taunt him anymore. 

"It must have been hot." Yoji stated waggling his eyebrows. Ken snorted folding his arms in an act of agitation; he winced a bit when he hit his wrist against his arm. The slight change brought the others attention to the broken wrist. 

"Ken-kun are you ok? It looks broken." Omi stated jumping out of his seat to inspect the wrist. It was getting more swollen by the minute. 

"Dam it really did get wild last night eh?" Yoji joked giving Ken a meaningful look. 

"Heh… well you guys know me… clumsy…"

"Oh Ken.. man we have a mission this week. How can you use your bugnuks with a broken wrist?" Omi rationalized sighing a bit. 

"I can still use them once I get a cast on or something." Ken protested having forgotten about the mission. He certainly wasn't going to let the others leave him at home just because of his stupid wrist. Especially with Aya suddenly being a little unstable, there was definitely no way he was missing this mission. 

Aya frowned to himself also having forgotten about the mission, he didn't want Ken to go on it with an injury. Missions were dangerous enough, but with a limitation they were deadly. 

"It's really a four man job." Omi sighed glancing over his mission plan they had worked out the other day. "I'll just change the positions I suppose, you need to be on the outside where there wont be to much hand to hand combat, Yoji can back up Aya." 

Ken sighed lightly, he hated being on the outside, or look out, it was almost always dark, raining, and cold. He supposed that was the best he was going to get though, with three over protective teammates he wasn't going to be doing any hand to hand combat until his wrist was healed. 

"Well Yoji and I will open up the shop while you and Aya call a doctor." Omi stated pulling Yoji out of the chair. 

"Oh my god your brilliant, break something get out of work, why didn't I think of that." 

"Because you have a limited brain capacity." Aya muttered not amused with the other. Yoji just glared as the youngest member pulled him into the shop before a fight could break out. "I'll call a Kritiker doctor." Aya stated going over to the phone and dialing the number. 

Truth be told he didn't want Ken to go to a hospital anymore then the brunette did. He didn't trust hospitals infact he down right hated them, he wasn't going to leave his lover in their hands. Not when they had promised him his sister would make a full recover. After years of being in a coma she finally woke up she was suppose to be out of trouble! Then the fools just let her die, there had to be something they could have done, there must have been something they did wrong. It was there fault. Aya was brought out of his thoughts as a resounding crack rang through the room. He glanced towards the wall realizing he had ripped the phone right out of the wall. 

"Ran…" Ken started concern dripping from his voice. "You need to talk…" Ken stated softly placing a comforting hand on the redhead's shoulder. Talking was the last thing Aya wanted to do though, he didn't want to talk about it. There was nothing to talk about, he wanted it to go away, he wanted to forget, to forget the pain and emptiness that ached inside him. 

With an unexpected burst of energy Aya pushed Ken back pinning him against the table. Ken flinched slightly, the move being completely unexpected. 

"Aya…" Ken started unsure of the other man's intentions. Aya bent slightly caressing Ken's lips with his own. He sucked on Ken's bottom lip softly putting pressure on it. Ken's eyes fluttered closed against his will, the sensation of Aya's tongue pushing into his own mouth taking over. Aya released Ken's lips nipping at his neck instead, gentle hands trailed down Ken's back to rest on the curve of the younger man's hip.

"Aya, we're… we're in the kitchen!" Ken protested his heart obviously not really in it. He let out a soft half purr half moan as Aya's tongue explored his neck. It was one of his most sensitive spots and the other knew this. 

"Ran." Ken gasped as fingers brushed over his clothed warmth. Aya lifted the younger man onto the table. Plates and Yoji's abandoned coffee fell to the ground but neither payed any attention to it. 

"I need you." Aya whispered desperate fingers tracing patterns against the others thigh. Aya's hands slipped under the brunette's shirt making the other's body tingle with need. The brunette shuttered at the others actions, his lover had never sounded so needy before. Of course Ken knew Aya loved him and needed him, but these facts had never been stated so visibly in his actions. Ken could see the desire and love plainly in the others amethyst eyes and also a lingering pain deeper inside. He wished Aya would share with him that hurt, he knew he would in time, but he wanted to fix it right now. He couldn't stand having his significant other in any type of pain. 

Ken knew what Aya was doing; he knew Aya was trying to erase whatever had hurt him through Ken. Ken had done the same exact thing once upon a time. He also knew that it may make the other feel better for now, but it would only cover it up, almost like a drug, the pain would come back full force once the other's head cleared again. Ken couldn't bring himself to stop though, if there was something he could do to make Aya better even for just a few minutes then he was willing to do just that. It was obvious that Aya didn't want to face this, and for the moment Ken would comply with his wishes. He wouldn't think about what they were doing, he would just feel. 

Ken let his uninjured hand run through the soft red locks of his lover, tangling it slightly as the others hand brushed over his nipples. Aya grunted in frustration as the material of Ken's shirt reframed any more exploring. He quickly ripped the offending fabric off not even bothering with the buttons. He never really liked that shirt anyways. Ken also made quick work of his lover's shirt throwing it to join the remaining shreds of his own on the floor. Tanned hands scanned over pale skin exploring every exposed inch. Ken often bumped his injured wrist but he ignored the pain and concentrated on his lover's body. Aya laid Ken back onto the table warm breath teasing over the brunette's naval. Pale hands traced light paths over his hips dipping into the soft material that hid the rest of the soccer player from the older assassin. Ken helped with the removal of his pants by arching up so the redhead could pull them off. Aya stripped the last of his own clothes before straddling the other man's hips. 

Aya lowered himself their lips meeting in a breathtaking battle for dominance. Aya's tongue thrust into Ken's mouth fingers stroking his lover the other gasp and squirm in bliss. Aya knew he should go get something to make this easier for Ken, but the thought of leaving wasn't an option at this moment. He needed to forget and if they stopped he knew there would be no going on. 

Aya positioned himself over Ken's entrance and before either could think about it, he thrust into his lover's tight passage. Ken closed his eyes wincing in pain as his hand gripped his lover's hair. He squirmed a bit trying to get adjusted to the feel of the other inside of him. Sharp slivers of pain and pleasure plagued the brunette's body for several minutes. Aya stroke Ken soothingly with one hand, again claiming the younger man's mouth. He brought his other hand to Ken's face caressing his flushed cheek. Ken finally opened his eyes his body adjusted and the pain subsiding to pleasure. He signaled to Aya that he was ok and the elder man rocked his hips until he found that special spot inside Ken that made the other cry out in pleasure. Both men rocked back and forth meeting thrust to thrust. Neither looked away from the other's eyes both sparkling with passion and love. Ken moaned in bliss tightly wrapping his hand once again in red silky hair. Aya's fingers dug into the soft tanned skin of the soccer player, the other's name crying out from his lips as each came with erratic intensity. The redhead's body completely spent fell limply on the younger man's. 

Ken cradled the pale body above his own, trailing light fingertips over the others spine. The motion brought Aya back to reality and the extent of his actions came crashing down on him. In less then twenty-four hours he had acted without thinking, each time resulting in the one person he cared about being hurt in some way or another. He was disgusted with himself he shouldn't have used Ken like that. How could he have just used Ken's body as an outlet for his own pain and anger? He wasn't there just for his sexual pleasure and use; he didn't deserve to be used in such a way. Aya pulled out of Ken and quickly gathered up his clothes. 

"What's wrong koi?" Ken questioned realizing that there was definitely something now even more wrong then before. Aya didn't bother answering the brunette as he pulled the last of his clothes on. Ken made a move to grab Aya's wrist, but pain shot up through him, his own wrist protesting the move. He cursed softly having forgotten the useless limb. Aya saw the pain ebbed in his lover's eyes and the urge to comfort the brunette strongly made itself present. He ignored it though knowing he had to get out of there, he couldn't do this, he needed to get away. Aya quickly moved to the door while the other man was distracted with the pain. 

"Aya wait!" Ken exclaimed jumping up to stop him. His whole body objected to that just as his wrist did and he fell back against the table. With that Aya was gone before Ken could bring himself to move and get dressed. Ken wiped away the remnants of tears that sparkled in his eyes as he slowly gathered what was left of his clothing. He blamed himself for the whole ordeal, he should have been strong enough to resist the older assassin's advances, and he definitely should have done something better to help his lover. How could he make such a mess and things, and how was he going to fix it?

~~Siberian~~

More notes: 

Well I have no idea where that came from! LOL it wasn't in the original plot! But oh well, I thought it fit in nicely. Hope you all enjoyed and thanks for reading ^ ^ 


End file.
